


Sunshine and Festivals

by Bloke



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, There is non-graphical rape, be warned, it is made very brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloke/pseuds/Bloke
Summary: Sometimes, the want was too much. Miyeon was gorgeous, with an unsung, marble beauty belonging more to the walls of museums than to the walk of life—the kind people yearned for but never believed they could possess. So why then, did Shuhua want nothing to do with her? They fit, push and pull.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Sunshine and Festivals

Minnie must have said something funny. Shuhua watched one of the cameras pan over and an accompanying light wash over Minnie’s face, bleaching out her smile and dampening her creases. A second camera in Shuhua’s peripheral adjusted fractionally, lens blooming in anticipatory action. Then on cue, Yuqi threw her head back and laughed.

One camera trained onto Shuhua just a hand caught her shoulder, making her stumble. It pulled her towards a body. The fingers tighten, and Shuhua couldn’t say that it hurt, but it wasn’t comfortable either. Miyeon smiled down at her, and then at the black lens before introducing herself.

Shuhua tisked. “Go away.”

“Aw baby,” Miyeon cooed. The hand slid up the side of Shuhua’s neck as Miyeon looked into her eyes. “Aren’t these pretty?” she said, her other hand coming up to touch her earrings. She fluttered her lashes, leaning in. 

Shuhua tried to bend as far away as possible despite the hard grip on her neck. She kept her eyes fixed on the area above Miyeon’s left shoulder. “I am disgusted. Stop trying to act all cute.” She grimaced.

Miyeon’s smile was all too saccharine, her glee too real. Shuhua tried shrinking back even further, growing conscious of the hand pressing against the back of her neck. Miyeon didn’t let go, laughing off Shuhua’s discomfort like it was dust off her shoulder before leaning in again.

Shuhua squeezed her eyes shut as Miyeon’s cold lips landed on her cheeks. Miyeon took one breath, a second too long, before pulling back looking satisfied. Shuhua ducked her head and was so glad for the camera that the lips didn’t come any closer.

“Hey.”

Minnie brushed past the staff and made herself at home in between Miyeon and Shuhua. She grinned, waving at the lens, and Miyeon finally let go. Shuhua crossed her arms around herself and breathed.

Minnie and Miyeon bantered their usual way and Shuhua took the chance to slip away from the frame of the camera, feeling a set of eyes linger on her. 

After the show, Shuhua sat in the car, despondent and inconsolable. Miyeon withdrew her smiling exterior, white silver teeth flashing. Shuhua ignored the way her eyes narrowed viciously. She tightened her hold on Soojin—who sighed and shook her off—and wished she could be out of this tight space, far far away from Miyeon. 

///

Sometimes, the want was too much. Miyeon was gorgeous, with an unsung, marble beauty belonging more to the walls of museums than to the walk of life—the kind people yearned for but never believed they could possess. So why then, did Shuhua want nothing to do with her? They fit, push and pull.

Sometimes she dreamed about Shuhua, and she hated it. In her dreams, they would meet by good coincidence and Shuhua would smile when she saw her, and clasp their hands together before whisking her away into a roadside festival. They would sway through streets that were washed in a sunlight so bright it blanched everything in a timeless glow. No sound could puncture their white bubble but for their ringing, echoing laughter.

She sank deep into those dreams. They were never quite right. Part of her never bought it when Shuhua would look at Miyeon like she was the only girl that existed. Inevitably, she would wake, feeling that mirth and glee dissolve away into vague remnants of ache and longing. For a moment, she would lay on her backside and silently grieve.

To have Shuhua want her back was all she ever wanted.

Minnie told her it was a crush, but Miyeon knew it went far deeper. She took what she wanted and didn't let go. She wanted it so badly, like a dying man wanted one last breath. She might just die—shatter, if it’s kept from her. She wanted her, she loved her. She needed her.

She took what she wanted.

She took until Shuhua was sobbing beneath her, jerking and miserable, hands digging into Miyeon’s shirt in a last-ditch effort to shove her off. But Miyeon tightened her grip on Shuhua’s wrist until the skin was purple and swollen. 

“Miyeon I don’t want this. I don’t want this. No, listen to me Miyeon _please I don’t_ —”

She clicked her tongue and told the girl to shut up, and grinned when she finally stopped talking. Her body went limp and she just turned her head and stared at the bundled white sheets next to her. This was it. There was a rush of euphoria in this kind of subjugation. If Shuhua just relaxed a bit more, she’d enjoy it too. Miyeon meant no harm.

Miyeon took no time taking off Shuhua’s blouse, too caught up in the soft silk to see the girl staring blankly up at the ceiling behind her, over her left shoulder. She leaned down to touch their lips together and smiled, thinking of sunshine and festivals.


End file.
